


Break me and make me yours

by StepTowardsTheLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bottom Louis, Dildos, Double Penetration, Hotel Room Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, gaping louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/pseuds/StepTowardsTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s had the idea for months now. Actually he’s probably had it for longer than that but that doesn’t really matter. The thing is Louis loves to be stretched open, loves to be fucked with minimal prep, loves how big harry always feels inside of him. And Harry’s noticed this. He decides that maybe, just maybe Louis would get off from having two cocks inside of him. Only problem with that is Harry doesn’t at all like the idea of sharing his boyfriend. So he does some research and ends up buying a dildo. The next time they get to stay in a proper hotel he puts it to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me and make me yours

When Harry found out they would be staying in an actual hotel room that night he could barely keep the smirk off his face. He’d been waiting for this if he was completely honest. He had a plan that he’d been waiting to put into action for weeks. The first part was easy, making sure he was the one share a room with Louis. In all honesty Louis was the only person he could actually room with anyway. Zayn and Niall would undoubtedly be having some fun of their own and Liam would probably have some girl or guy round. Plus Louis was his boyfriend, it was an unspoken rule that whenever they had a hotel they’d room together. So that part was simple. The slightly harder part was making sure Louis would actually be able to take two cocks. Or rather, harrys cock and an equally large dildo..

In preparation for this Harry took up every opportunity he had to fuck Louis, or at least have his fingers inside the boy. At first the elder seemed very against that because why the hell was Harry fingering him while they were watching a movie with the boys? But he didn’t protest for long, the minute Harry had two fingers inside his brain turned to mush. Of course after he’d came down from his high he was quick to ask harry why he’d done it in front of their best mates but Harry didn’t answer properly.

"Just felt like it." He’d shrugged before fucking Louis hard into his bunk.

———————————————————-

That was two days before they were actually due to stay at the hotel. Those two days were filled with an awful lot of sex, so much so that the others started complaining. Louis would come out his bunk with hair ruffled up, smelling of sex and the boys would roll their eyes and half force him into a shower. It was getting ridiculous in their view and Louis could barely sit down. But he loved it. He loved every single second of it, every fuck, every little bit of extra attention Harry gave him. Normally they were lax on prep because Louis was a big boy and he could handle it but Harry started showing him extra care, holding him tightly as he stretched him open. It made Louis feel special and Harry himself was really enjoying it.

"Why are you suddenly paying me so much attention?" Louis asked one morning as Harry pinned him to the wall of the shower, fucking him and holding his waist tightly. The other boys had migrated to the living room, covering the ears because hearing their mates fucking really wasn’t something they enjoyed. Harry moved his lips to Louis ear, thrusting in slowly.

"Because I love you." He said gently, hitting Louis prostate particularly hard. Louis blushed bright pink and came over his chest, gasping and whimpering.

"I love you too." He whispered as Harry came inside of him. Harry smiled and pulled out kissing along Louis neck as he cleaned the boy off. Louis blushed pink and cuddled into Harry. He couldn’t stop smiling and maybe it was just the constant sex but he was practically glowing. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen him looking so beautiful and he was going to have to make sure he stayed looking like this

"So beautiful." the curly haired boy whispered as he lifted Louis out the shower carefully, drying them both off before carrying Louis to his bunk. He slept beside the elder boy in the small bed, smiling in his sleep. The next night he’d be able to treat Louis like a fucking princess and he was very much looking forward to that.

—————————————————-

"Harrrryyyy let me help with the bags." Louis pouted as he followed the younger boy into the hotel lift. Harry had refused to let Louis so much as lift a finger (he’d even dressed him for fucks sake) and Louis was starting to get ever so slightly suspicious.

"No." Harry said simply, kissing Louis on the cheek causing him to pout even more.

"But why?" He huffed slightly, crossing his arms and causing Harry to laugh softly. Despite being the eldest Louis sure did know how to channel his inner 3 year old.

"Because today I’m treating you like a princess and princesses don’t carry their own bags." Harry said gently causing Louis cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink. The curly haired boy smiled proudly, kissing Louis on the nose before leading him out the lift and to their room. Louis leant into his side as they walked, a wide smile on his face. God knows what he’d done to deserve being treated like this but hell he wasn’t complaining.

Harry took him out for dinner that night. Dinner at a posh restaurant. Louis blushed when they arrived, grinning as Harry pulled his chair out for him and if they hadn’t have had a rather interesting conversation about cream whilst they ate their desert (Strawberries and cream) Harry would have almost passed as a gentleman. Louis didn’t mind that too much though. He loved Harry regardless of what they talked about and where they talked about it.

"C’mon baby." Harry said when he’d paid the bill, holding Louis hand tight in his as they walked back the car. "I’ve got a surprise for you." He smirked to himself, excited over the prospect of finally being able to put his plan into action. Louis beamed happily, he loved Harrys surprises and it had been a while since the curly boy had actually surprised him.

——————————————————-

When they arrived back at the hotel Harry was quick to lead Louis up to the room. Arm holding around the boys waist as he guided him to the elevator. Louis followed obediently, cheeks flushed when the concierge raised a knowing eyebrow at them. Harry ignored it, half dragging Louis to their room where he was quick to push the elder back on the bed. Louis bit his lip, giggling slightly as he bounced on the covers.

"Should have known my surprise would have been bedroom related." He giggled, watching harry as he moved to the suitcase and pulled out the velvety box. "Whats that?" he asked. Harry smirked.

"Strip then Ill show you." Louis nodded curiously and pulled his clothes off, laying flat on the bed. Harry hummed slightly and threw the box at Louis, who caught it with ease. He opened the box and bit his lip seeing what was inside.

"Harry why have you got me a dildo?" He asked curiously, one eyebrow raised almost comically. Harry shrugged as if his plan was the most obvious thing ever.

"Because I’m going to fuck you with the dildo." Louis looked confused.

"Your going to use the dildo or your going to fuck me while the dildos in me." Harry grinned.

"The latter." He said easily, pulling his own clothes off quickly. Louis’ cheeks flushed bright red which again caused Harry to smirk. He got on the bed once he was fully naked, pressing his lips to Louis’ and kissing him deeply. The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, Harry on top of Louis half pinning him to the bed as they made out. Louis moaned softly, rather liking the idea of being fucked by both and object and Harrys cock.

"Harry please." He whined against the curly haired boys lips. Harry nodded slowly, pulling back from on top of him and spreading his legs. He grabbed the lube (which had been placed on top of the beside cabinet) and quickly slicked his fingers up. Louis was still pretty open seeing as he hadn’t really had too much of a break from Harrys constant fucking so it was very easy to prepare him. Or at least prepare him for the dildo at least.

"Gonna get the toy in you first." He mumbled, putting lube over the dildo. "Fuck you with that for a bit then stretch you open even more and fuck you with my cock too." Louis moaned at the very thought and nodded, gasping as he felt the hard plastic that pressed to his rim.

"Please." He whimpered and who was Harry to deny him? He pushed the toy in giving Louis a moment to adjust to the foreign feel of plastic inside him before starting to move it quickly. The moans that escaped Louis lips where sinful, his back arching off the bed and his quiff falling limp. He looked gorgeous and harry couldn’t wait to be inside him. So he didn’t. Lubing up his fingers once more he pushed one in beside the toy, watching with his lip between his teeth as Louis rim stretched around it. The older boy whined and whimpered, thighs trembling at the increased stretch.

"Look so pretty." Harry whispered, wriggling his finger around as he moved the toy as well. "So pretty and stretched open for me." Louis keened in response, eyes blown wide with lust as he felt the tip of harrys second finger press against him. He bit his lip to stop from moaning out too loudly (remembering that Niall and Zayn were in the room next door.) "Don’t keep it in baby, moan as loud as you can ffor me." Harry reprimanded, kissing Louis forehead as he pushed the second in properly. He loved the way Louis just opened up for him, it had him ridiculously hard.

"Harry." Louis whimpered, clutching hold of the sheets as the two fingers inside of him scissored, stretching him wider than he ever had been before. The toy was almost on his prostate, almost and he couldn’t help but want more. "More." he begged voicing his wants. "Please harry fuck more." Harry smirked and nodded shoving a third finger in Louis tight heat. Louis couldn’t help but cry out, back arching once more and hands moving to clutch onto Harrys shoulders.

"So tight Louis, cant wait to be inside you." Harry mumbled trying to take Louis’ mind off what must be quite a substantial burn. The older boy just nodded, way past the ability to actually form words. Harrys fingers moved inside of him for a few minutes longer before being abruptly pulled out. He watched with half lidded eyes as Harry lubed up his cock and very slowly pushed the head past Louis tight rim. A wince escaped the elders mouth, eyes closing tight as he breathed slowly. Harry gave him a moment before slowly pushing in more, inch by inch getting deeper till Louis was completely full up. A whimper escaped his lips, it hurt fuck did it hurt but it felt good as well. Amazing even. Harry moaned loudly and slowly started to thrust in and out of Louis heat.

"Fuck." Louis managed to pant out, holding tighter to Harrys shoulders, eyes still remaining closed. It was tragic that he was close already. "Harry harder." He whimpered and harry complied, fucking the boy hard. His cock hit Louis prostate with each thrust inside, the toy rubbed against his walls. His body moved along with the thrusts and he was so incredibly full.

"So pretty." Harry repeated himself casing Louis to smile sheepishly. "Fuck Lou im close already." He muttered cheeks flushing pink. Louis moaned loudly.

"Me too!" he mumbled making harry feel better about how close he was despite having barely been inside Louis. Harry moved his hand to Louis cock, jerking him slowly as he thrust in harder and faster. "Harry! fuck harry!" Louis half screamed as he came all over his stomach, hole clenching tight around Harrys cock and the dildo. Harry let out a long moan before coming as well, riding out his orgasm before pulling out. He pulled Louis into his arms, sliding the toy out as well and kissing the boys cheek.

"Such a good boy." He whispered as he pulled the quilt cover over their bodies. "Love you so much." Louis smiled widely.

"Love you too."

And maybe Louis cant walk the next morning but he still loves Harry.


End file.
